


Warmed by Your Sun

by flarechaser



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, garak finally gets what he deserves, i'm not a scalie but i'm also not a coward, this isn't just a smut fic its a manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarechaser/pseuds/flarechaser
Summary: Endotherms have their own charms.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107





	Warmed by Your Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Whats the point of designing a species where everyone has internal genitals if people aren’t getting ate out like all the time? I'm disappointed in all of us. And you know Julian has to be good at it, considering how civil most of his breakups seem to be. Its time to give Garak what he deserves.
> 
> Title comes from a song that was definitely too sexy to include in a children's movie about horses but I guess that's what you get when you hire the Summer of 69 guy to do your soundtrack.
> 
> Takes place at some point in season 2 before 'The Wire' but not like, right before.

With the heat in his quarters turned up to the maximum provided by the original specifications, Garak reclined resplendent on a throne of pillows, waiting while the dear doctor stared enraptured, frozen three-quarters of the way through finally ridding himself of that horrid uniform. While he would love to move on to an activity perhaps more engaging and even collaborative, it was gratifying to see evidence of a very real desire in the flush that darkened warm bronze like the fall of twilight. Garak played into it, leaving one leg bent at the knee, and stretching the other out, letting it drape over the side of his bed and leaving him exposed in a way he hadn’t been for far, far too long.

Bashir actually hopped to finally free himself of his smallclothes and while Garak knew what to expect it didn’t lessen the impact of seeing such a delicate instrument so audaciously on display. It would have been gauche to comment on it in this moment and anyways Garak expected that even if humans were designed more sensibly his companion’s youth would have had him everting already, unpracticed and unconcerned with control and the prolonging of pleasure.

Resting his right wrist on his knee and letting his left hand settle on his thigh near the junction with his hip, he lifted his chin slightly with a more challenging mien than he ever dared on this station. “Nothing to say for yourself?”

“Oh, I plan to be much more productively engaged,” Bashir replied as he climbed onto the bed, hooking one hand around Garak’s thigh and steadying himself with the other. He then managed to surprise Garak once more by leaning down to leave an open mouthed kiss on his slit, running his clever tongue confidently up its length while still doing barely more than teasing, and then mouthing and tugging gently at one side with his lips.

“No teeth,” Garak managed to gasp, and a wave of pleasure pierced his core at Bashir’s affirmative hum. His companion pulled back - and what a loss, the heat of his mouth scorching even in his now comfortably warm quarters.

“Is there anything else you’d like me to know?,” Bashir asked, licking his lips. “Any requests?”

Garak shook his head. “As you were.”

“Yes, sir,” the young man laughed, and got back to it.

It soon became apparent that refraining from everting would require more concentration that he was willing to give anything beyond the doctor’s clever mouth. Garak untangled his hand from Bashir’s hair to instead pressed insistently on the ridge above his slit, doing manually what could not be accomplished through sheer force of will. Bashir, clever boy, he caught on in an instant and apparently objected to the loss of contact at the back of his skull. He replaced Garak’s hand on the pressure point and guided his hands back to his head. Garak gave a sharp little tug when his fingers were once again fully entangled, and the vibrations from Bashir’s groan almost had him coming right there.

It was then that Bashir added one finger, then two, pressing in agonizingly slowly but as deep as they would go and sending lightning racing through the thousands of nerve endings in the tight slick heat. The delicious pressure eventually found his still-sheathed member, dragging him closer to the finish. 

Garak had always been disinclined toward making a racket in his previous encounters, unless it was required for a mission, but he could hear his voice panting,  _ beautiful, clever boy, what a mouth on you _ but he was too far gone for much concern. His slit was fully engorged, the small fine scales covering them stretched tight on just the right side of painful. He would evert soon whether he willed it or not, and he had the sudden thought that he had to see Bashir’s expression when he did.

“Pull back. Back,” Garak said, tugging on Bashir’s hair again, just hard enough to take the man’s mouth away from its clever work. His only answer was a gasp, his eyes fluttering closed as he rutted against the mattress. Garak waited a moment until he opened his eyes, and then curled a hand around his wrist to draw his hand away and remove the pressure from above his slit. Bashir turned his hand and threaded their fingers together, meeting Garak’s eyes through his lashes and that was all Garak could take. He everted fully at once with a moan, the head of his member smearing slick against Bashir’s chin.

It hardly seemed to take Bashir by surprise, grinning like he’d been given a gift. “Hello,” was all he said before pressing a kiss to the base and running his lips up the side to tongue at the tip, before swallowing him down into suction and heat.

Garak did not last long after that. The waves of pleasure in that moment were so like

_ so like the implant, this isn’t the time for that, what are you doing _

In the aftermath Garak knew he would have little enough time before the world crept back in and he wasted none of it, dragging Bashir up for a kiss and maneuvering him onto his back. He could privately lament being unable to luxuriate in the afterglow later in private where he could berate himself for his lack of perspective, of distance, but he had a task before him. His pride, what little of it could remain, would not stand leaving a lover unsatisfied in any way and it was his turn to explore.

Bashir’s skin was so soft, softer than silk, and Garak had the mad thought that if he didn’t watch himself it would snag on his scales. He had been with scaleless species before, few though they were, but never a human and there was always something new to catalogue. A year’s acquaintance was enough time to catalogue the details of his face and the way he moved, but Bashir so often wore that damnedable uniform that covered anything even hinting at interesting, somehow leaving even more to the imagination with even less sense of style than whatever Central Command wore these days. Garak much preferred this look.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Bashir asked, smirking up at him, running his hands down Garak’s arms. There was something warm and playful in his expression, and  _ oh _ , Garak thought,  _ that’s dangerous _ . In the bitter cold of his current existence he had to be more wary than ever of  _ any  _ offered warmth, and the young man in his bed seemed to offer  _ every  _ warmth.

“My dear,” Garak replied, digging deep for whatever fortitude he could muster. “If only you knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so long complaining to aurora_chiroptera about the lack of Garak getting ate out in this fandom that I just. Wrote some. They didn't encourage me to do this but they did give it a once over for which I am eternally in their debt. I'm not going to get into the whole rant here, but they put up with a near weekly diatribe on the subject for months. They definitely deserve a medal from the UN, and probably the Nobel Peace Prize.
> 
> Garak and Julian are both sassy, sarcastic, dramatic assholes but Julian's a good person and Garak is like, trying, for certain values of trying, I do love him don't @ me because he does kill people, Karen. I just wanted their complicated messy personalities to come through in sexy times.


End file.
